


Historia Got Sick

by DreamyScience



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/DreamyScience
Summary: Ymir huffs happily before she sits next to her and wraps an arm around her blanket covered shoulders. “God, you’re annoying.”“So are you,” Krista shoots back, “I told you that you’re also going to get sick hanging around me, and yet here you are. I didn’t ask for you to put yourself at risk like this you know.” She pouts.Ymir’s only response to that is a kiss on her cheek.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Historia Got Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Ymir/Historia before but tbh I've always loved these two. We need more good, and canon F/F ships. This is another one of my experimental prompt fics. I hope you guys like it <3\. It's literally just Ymir taking care of her sick gf.

Historia is _sick_.

Ymir just stared at her phone when she received the text from her.

**_not gunna be at school today, feeling like actual crap, can you bring my homework for me. Don’t worry about coming over and staying to make me feel better, because you’ll probably get sick too, and I know you’re gonna try >:|_ **

The only reason she ever really showed up at this hellhole of an education related environment was to spend time with _her_. She’s a little pissed that she even showed up today. She waited in anticipation for the end of the day to come. To go and ask for Krista’s homework. To stop by her own home, and grab an extra blanket, some movies, and some medicine before she brought everything to Krista’s house.

Her parents greet her at the door as if she’s already apart of the family. The warm smiling face of Krista’s mother somehow instantly relaxes her.

“What a wonderful girl you are Ymir, bringing our daughter her homework. We’re happy you’re looking out for her and making sure that she works hard to graduate. She’s lucky to have a girlfriend like you.”

“Uh … y-yeah,” she blushes, more than happy for the praise, “I brought her an extra blanket, and … some other stuff too actually. I was wondering if it was okay for me to stay over for a bit to hang out with her.”

“Of course, sweetie! You’re always welcome here.”

Krista’s mother is so overwhelmingly cute, all she can do is give a dopey smile in return and mutter a quiet “ _thanks_.”

When she walks into Krista’s room she nearly drops everything because of how hard she started laughing.

Krista is more like a lump of blankets rather than a person. She’s sitting upright so that she can reach the tissues on her nightstand. Only one of her hands, her face, and a little bit of her hair is visible under her fluffy pink bedspread.

“W-what is so f-funny Ymir?” She sniffles, “I’m c-cold.”

“This is hilarious to me because you somehow still manage to look like the fucking sun. Except it’s on vacation and going dim for a little bit on its break.”

“ _W-what_?” Krista asks before sneezing, “I can’t tell if that’s an insult or- that’s the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me, you weirdo.”

Ymir laughs again, knowing full well she threw her off with her weird insult-compliments that she’d engineered just for her. She walks over to cover Krista in the extra blanket she brought. “It’s _nothing_.” She says with a smirk.

Krista gives her a half glare and mumbles a soft “thanks.” She’s about to say something else, but her words are replaced with a cough that Ymir can hear deep in her throat, dry and painful.

She hated seeing her sick.

“I told you to dress warmly you idiot. This is what happens when you don’t listen to me.”

“Be quiet-” she’s cut off by another cough, “-Ymmi. You know that my outfit was adorable.”

“Not adorable enough to risk getting fucking _sick_ like this!”

“Well! I did! And here we are, aren’t we?! Yeah, I got sick, but it was worth seeing that look on your face!” Krista gives her a smile that’s nothing less than a little evil, and dare Ymir say devilishly _cute_? It made Ymir blush. Shit, she was rubbing off on her a little too much. She had every intention of corrupting the goody-two-shoes, but not in ways Krista could turn that on her. Who does she think she is?

She collects her bearings by crossing the embarrassed look with an angry one. Krista just gives her a smug look in return, knowing that she had won this argument, and it pisses Ymir off.

“You know what, you are at my mercy in here. Guess who’s the one taking care of you, and will be taking care of you, _until you get better_.” Krista’s eyes follow her as she stands up to close the door to her room.

“M-my parents are home … I-I’ll scream. I’ll have you arrested!” Krista’s smug expression turns to a slightly concerned one, she does her best to keep a poker face, but realizes that she’s at a disadvantage under these circumstances.

 **Good**. That’s all Ymir needed to know. She would not be outplayed here.

Ymir huffs happily before she sits next to her and wraps an arm around her blanket covered shoulders. “God, you’re annoying.”

“So are you,” Krista shoots back, “I told you that you’re also going to get sick hanging around me, and yet here you are. I didn’t ask for you to put yourself at risk like this you know.” She pouts.

Ymir’s only response to that is a kiss on her cheek.

A pink blush covers Krista’s face, barely noticeable because her nose was as red, “If you blame me for getting sick, I’m going to be mad at you.”

“Be mad at me then. And I’m definitely going to blame you.”

“Jeez,” Krista says and turns away from her, “at least make yourself useful and get me some tea.”

“Yes, _princess Historia_.” Ymir says happily, “I brought some movies too. You’re welcome.”

“I wanna watch some anime.”

“Nerd.” Ymir says calmly as she stands up to go get her tea.

“It’s not my fault I like Owari no Seraph, okay?! It’s a good show. We should watch Noragami too.” Ymir doesn’t look back as she stands up to go get Krista her tea. Some was already freshly brewed courtesy of her parents. When she returns, she sees her girlfriend struggling to reach the remote for her TV in her blanket cocoon.

“Take your tea, I’ll handle the TV.” She hands her the tea, and picks up the remote, “Stubborn much? Give yourself a break.”

Krista huffs, but not before drinking her tea. She can barely keep down the happy smile at being spoiled.

“Whatever.”

Ymir turns on the TV. They watch anime and eventually the movies too, until they fall asleep on each other. Krista curled up happily in Ymir’s arms.

***

Ymir does get sick later.

The next morning actually.

Her throat felt scratchy, and she couldn’t breathe through her nose.

“I told you dummy,” Krista sneezes, “Now we’re both sick.”

Ymir just pulls her closer to herself and smiles, “worth it.”


End file.
